Blackened Skies
by kidofsquids
Summary: It seems as though years have passed since the nuclear summer. The ugly truth, however, is that the worst hell is yet to come. A Fire Emblem AU (sort of) that is (loosely) based on the Fallout series. Rating can change. Violence/Language. May go to crossover later depending on plot direction.
1. Preview

"Tch. We're alive in a post-nuclear disaster, and you're more concerned about your own well-being than the few remaining lives of your 'beloved subjects'?" he said, glaring daggers at Marth with his left eye. "Pompous royal assholes like you have no business being alive if you can't fight for yourself without protection," he spat. Marth looked at the man in front of him. Along with the scarred remains of what Marth presumed to be his right eye, he saw the numerous scratches in the seemingly indestructible material where Ike had battle damage in the power armor. As Marth continued to survey him, he noticed an enormous, intimidating weapon-Ragnell, the sword of solid gold-dangling by Ike's side.

"If you ever think for a moment I would forgive the bastards in the Capitol for what they've done to me, you're dead wrong.' I would rather be left to die in this hellhole than to ever be comrades with one of your kind." Marth shrank back as Ike brandished the hilt of his golden sword.

"Peace, Ike," rang a soft voice Marth recognized as being female.

"Commander," he said, in a disgruntled tone.

"Ike, you know I'm not one for titles," answered a young woman who looked in her twenties. She wore a mauve coat with gold trim, a pair of tan slacks, and tall leather boots, her silver hair pulled into a long ponytail. The stern expression on her face and the deep, dark circles under her eyes immediately told Marth that she was the leader of the group of soldiers that stood before him.

"I don't believe we've met," she said to Marth. "I am Reflet, the head tactician and Commander for the 14th infantry of the Altean Guard."

"I am Ma-", he began, but was quickly interrupted by the tall woman.

"Prince Marth Elias Lowell the Fifth, Prince of Altea," she stated.

"I know all about you."

She cracked a smirk.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Steel, dear Prince."

* * *

This is a preview of the first fanfiction I have written, Blackened Skies. Before anyone starts ranting at me, I have NEVER played a Fallout game, thus I have limited knowledge of the canon. It's fanfiction, so chances are I will not be following canon for either story. I am, however, getting suggestions from my friends, all who have extensive knowledge of the Fallout series. Tell me how you would like the story to go, or if you have any suggestions or criticism for me, I'd love to hear it.

Thanks for the read,

Author


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The year is 1947. The transistor is not invented, thus preventing the miniaturization of electronics. The course of history continues in a highly intense Cold War, until the events of the Great War.

The year is now 2052.

Fossil fuels are scarce. The Eastern district of Plegia refuses to ship any oils, resulting in a terrorist attack on the continent. The aftermath included limited nuclear exchange between the Ylissean district.

The year is 2066.

In a desperate and futile attempt to claim the last remaining drops of oils on the Earth, Chon-Sin invades the northern regions of Altea.

The year is 2069.

Altea has deployed the first sets of the Power Armor into the north.

It is 2070.

Due to the brilliant military strategies of an unnamed young man, the Altean forces cut off supplies to Chon'Sin troops, causing them to withdraw.

October 23, 2077, 9:47 A.M

The outskirts of the Altean Capitol are the first regions impacted bu the bombs. In a panic, Altean government falls apart. The entire Lowell royal family is slaughtered. In a desperate attempt to save the youngest member of the dynasty, the young prince is smuggled out through the winding underground bunkers. 2 hours later, the war is over. Anything within the radius that has not been killed, destroyed, or mutated beyond recognition was to suffer the same fate as those that were due to the radioactive rains.

The following autumn, entire mountain ranges were created due to the Earth's crust buckling from the stress of the detonation of so many bombs. That summer, the planet was plunged into a scorching nuclear summer that seemed to last an eternity.

* * *

Mountains.

Fields.

Waste.

Nothing.

The scenery really hadn't changed since Marth left the tunnels. The entire planet seemed, for lack of a better word, dead.

More mountains.

The sheer absence of anything living was enough to drive a person to insanity. The dark skies seemed to crush the hopes of a young child longing for the sun. The barren soil reminded him of a graveyard, welcoming the newly dead to another world.

Almost as if it was inviting him to his own untimely demise.

He thought of home. He thought of the caretakers he lived with in the clean haven of the underground bunkers where he was raised. Suddenly, a replay of each of their murders flashed through his head. All of them were dead.

He sat down. Thunder was raging in the distance. Marth knew this meant a torrent of toxic rain was upon the tattered remains of the Earth.

'This is it,' he thought, 'It's over. I'm going to be dead at 17.'

He heard a different kind of thunder, the kind you might hear from a stampede of bovine.

A towering figure in the distance was approaching him.

Quickly.

Marth was not used to running. That much was clear. He stumbled and fell over his own feet. In a hasty atempt to escape what could easily be his death, he scrambled to his feet. As he fled, he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He watched as cherry red blood ran through the cracks in his hand. Terrified, he ran onwards. He was almost sprinting.

So was the figure behind him.

As the shadow approached closer, he heard the sounds of metal scraping and banging behind him. The figure was wearing armor, which was clearly meant for a humanoid creature.

Marth was running out of breath. His vision became fuzzy. He stumbled, causing his body to slam into the ground. The last thing he remembered was the cold grip of metal as whatever resided in the armor hoisted him upwards.

He blacked out.

* * *

Author here.

The first real(?) chapter. We meet out protagonist. This was to establish some background before I introduce the CLUSTERFUCK of two completely unrelated franchises in the next few chapters. From here on out, chapters are going to get longer. I am going to try update regularly on weekends, but that could easily change depending on life and school. As with any fic, reviews and criticism are appreciated.

This is Author, signing off.


	3. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING FROM EITHER SERIES**

* * *

Chapter 1

Marth woke up in a dark room. He tried to analyze his surroundings, but the pitch darkness kept him from getting a clear view.

"The princess lives, it seems."

A bright light flickered on overhead. As Marth surveyed his new location, he saw a tall, thin man in the corner of the room. His hair was the same navy blue color as his own. He wore a white coat with a seal emblazoned on the back and the right sleeve torn off. Down his right arm was a large gray tattoo of the Ylisstol emblem. A young girl who looked to be in her early teens stood beside him. Marth presumed her to be the man's daughter.

"Took him long enough," he scoffed. "Must've hit him harder than you thought, Ike." He looked to a thick, muscular man wearing heavy armor across the small room. Marth recognized him as his pursuer.

"Who-?" Marth murmured, in a daze. "Where am I?"

The armored man looked towards him.

"Tch. We're alive in a post-nuclear disaster, and you're more concerned about your own well-being than the few remaining lives of your 'beloved subjects'?" the man he now knew as Ike said, glaring daggers at Marth with his left eye. "Royals like you have no business being alive if you can't fight for yourself without protection," he spat.

"Royalty?" he questioned. "I was never royalty. I was a child when all this happened."

"You think I care? I saved your ass, least you could do is thank me."

"Saved me?" Marth shouted, "I was trying to escape!"

"I don't know how much you know about this hellscape, but those storms would kill you faster than you could run from them, dumbass."

The room was silent for a moment. Marth scowled.

"Tha-"

"Save it," he said harshly, cutting Marth off.

Marth looked at the man in front of him. Along with the scarred remains of what Marth presumed to be his right eye, he saw the numerous scratches in the seemingly indestructible material where Ike had battle damage in his Power Armor. He recognized the model as T-51b. As Marth continued to survey him, he noticed an enormous, intimidating weapon-the sword of solid gold-dangling by his side.

"If you ever think for a moment I would forgive the bastards in the Capitol for what they've done to me, you're dead wrong. I would rather be left to die in this hellhole than to ever be comrades with one of your kind." Marth shrank back as the man brandished the hilt of his golden blade.

"Peace, Ike."

A soft voice rang behind him. Marth recognized it as being female.

"Commander," the man said, in a disgruntled tone.

"Ike, you know I'm not one for titles," answered a young woman who looked in her twenties. She wore a mauve coat with gold trim, a pair of tan slacks, and tall leather boots, her silver hair pulled into a long ponytail. The stern expression on her face and the deep, dark circles under her eyes immediately told Marth that she was the leader of the group of soldiers that stood before him.

"I see you've already acquainted yourself with Ike." She gestured to the armored man.

"Chrom and Lucina as well, it seems."

The thin, blue-haired man and the young girl looked at Marth.

"But," she continued, "I don't believe we've met," she said to Marth.

"I am Reflet, the head tactician and Commander for the 14th infantry of the Altean Guard."

"I am Ma-", he began, but was quickly interrupted by the tall woman.

"Prince Marth Elias Lowell the Fifth, Prince of Altea," she stated.

She cracked a smile.

"I know all about you."

* * *

The younger blue-haired girl approached Marth. As she got closer, he could make out more cuts and scratches along her soft face than when he first saw her. Her right eye was injured, much like Ike's, but her socket remained open. The scarred, cloudy remains of what used to be a deep indigo eye were left in the cavity on the right side of her face. Her left eye was still intact, but a large blue tattoo shaped like the Ylissean royal crest framed the azure eye, as markings that resembled feathers completely obscured her left cheek. Her wavy blue hair fell down to her mid back, while her bangs were held out of her face by a golden headband. She was a few inches shorter than he was, but the sorrow in her eyes told him that she had seen her share of the hellish war outside.

She sat beside him.

"Hell of a group, aren't they?" she said, almost laughing. "Don't worry, they mean well," she continued, "They just haven't had the best-"

She paused.

"-experiences with the Capitol." She turned towards him. "My name's Lucina."

Marth was silent.

"What's wrong? I'd think I'd be the easiest one to talk to, seeing how I'm the closest to your age."

Marth spoke. "How old?"

"I'm fourteen," she replied nonchalantly.

Marth suddenly felt his heart drop. She was born after the bombs. War and sadness was all she knew.

A siren went off.

Marth heard Reflet's voice yell a command towards the steel plated bunker doors.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND PURPOSE."

"Reflet, calm down," shouted a boy's voice from outside the doors. "It's just me."

"For Gods' sake, Roy," she shouted, exasperated, as she removed the deadbolt from the door. A young looking male with messy red hair stumbled in.

"Any luck?" asked Lucina.

"None," Roy replied.

' _Luck?_ ' Marth wondered, ' _With what_?'

Marth dismissed the thought.

"Who's this?" Roy asked Lucina, gesturing to Marth.

"It's Marth," she told Roy.

"Marth, huh? Is there any particular reason he's here? He doesn't look fit to be a soldier. He's too-"

"Small?" Lucina finished. "I don't really know why he's here either, to be honest. He's just some random guy from outside that Ike brought in."

"I don't think that the former prince of Altea is someone I would refer to as 'Some guy', Lucina," said Reflet. Roy yelped at the sudden sound of her voice. Lucina giggled.

"I didn't think she was still here! Stop laughing!"

"Roy, you aren't much younger than I am," Reflet firmly stated. "I think it's best if you would act your age."

A slight grin appeared on Marth's lips.

"Another thing, Roy," she began, "the rains are the reason we took in Marth. You aren't like Ike with the protection of the Power Armor. The storms would end you before you even knew what hit you."

"You aren't my mom," he complained.

"I am as long as you remain in one piece under this roof."

Marth laughed.

"He's smiling!" shouted Lucina. "Guess he has emotions after all."

Lucina seemed surprisingly carefree for her lifestyle.

* * *

As the daylight from the small bunker windows disappeared and the storms raged on outside, Marth saw Roy turning down for the night. Roy noticed him and started talking.

"I see you've made friends with Lucina," he said. "She is pretty fun to be around, isn't she?"

"I guess," he answered.

"Hey, don't be like that," Roy said. "She's opened up to you. She needs someone closer to her age to be around than me."

Marth lowered his head.

"She's rather happy for the circumstances, isn't she?"

He hesitated.

"Thing is, if she wasn't laughing, she'd be crying after what she's been through. Being born into this kind of environment isn't good for a girl like her. Not to mention losing her mother at such a young age, and to a disease like that. Must've hurt watching her suffer so slowly."

He looked at Marth.

"Probably hurt Chrom, too. They used sit rather pretty in Ylisstol. Or at least that's what I heard."

"Chrom?"

"Yeah. Her dad."

"Oh."

They sat in silence.

Roy stood up.

"Well, I'm off. See you in the morning."

Marth slept on the same bench he woke up on. The crashing of thunder kept him awake until he faded from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Author again.**

Ah, some familiar faces. Seems a little too, hmm, HAPPY, for a story labeled tragedy, right? Soon enough, my friends, soon enough. This was to establish some characters and a little bit about their backgrounds. First long chapter is long.

I decided to go ahead and publish this because I refuse to follow any sort of schedule. From now on, I update when I want. As always, thanks for the read.

Author signing out.


End file.
